


Roses

by galaxykym



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxykym/pseuds/galaxykym
Summary: Lauren and Kieran are living together happily, and it's valentine's day
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this wholesome au :D also it's just valentine's day, I'm not counting Kieran's birthday lmao

February 14th, xx29

Kieran and Lauren are living together in his apartment. On a cloudy but sunny day, Lauren woke up to a sweet smell of pancakes.  
"Good morning, darling!" Kieran said with a bright smile to his girlfriend.  
Lauren chuckles.  
"Good morning, subordinate" she said  
"When are you going to stop calling me that?" Kieran said slightly annoyed while having red cheeks  
"I don't know but it's so funny seeing your face turning bright red" Lauren said while laughing  
"You better shut up or you'll eat burnt pancakes for breakfast" he said while blushing  
"Hahaha oh Kieran your humour is so stupid"  
"You're going to regret this"

After their little conversation, they sat down and ate their breakfast. Suddenly, the bell rank, it was the mailman.  
"I have a delivery for Ms Sinclair."  
Lauren got up and opened the door.  
"Good morning, I'm Ms Sinclair." Lauren said with a big smile drawn to her face  
"These roses are for you, Miss" he said while holding a bouquet of red roses  
"Who are they by?" Lauren raised her eyebrow  
"They told me to say they are from your valentine"  
"Oh uh thank you very much" she said confused  
"Have a nice day, Miss!"  
"You too!

Lauren closed the door and admired the flowers.  
"They are really pretty." she said  
Lauren then searched for a vase to put the roses in. She eventually found one, put water in it and then she added the flowers. She then noticed a little card that was between the flowers.  
"For the best partner in crime I ever had - K.W."  
"K.W. huh? Wow I wonder who it could be?" she said sarcastically  
"I love you too, honey." he said while smiling and staring at Lauren  
"Don't call me honey...but I love you too" she said, proceeding then to kiss his forehead.  
~the end~


End file.
